MY WITCH 06: Alchemy
by NotQuiteNormOld
Summary: No summary for you. You should've read the other 5. Not very WxC, but I wanted to give Alchemy a bigger chance due to the meaning of her name.
1. Chapter 1

This was originally gonna be called _'Caleb's Liaison', _but I figured _'Alchemy' _was just as appropriate.

I actually think this is gonna be a lot less chapters, but that's mostly because there will be no more 300word ones, unless in Kandrakar.

* * *

><p>"Okay girls, thime for a pop quiz!" Will mimicked her new history teacher Mr Collins.<p>

"A what now?" Irma looked up from her cookie with undisguised repulsion. "Haven't you noticed babe? Schools out. And I don't do extra credit."

Will only rolled her eyes at the brunette's joke. "Nope. Haven't _you _noticed? Since W.I.T.C.H., we've been almost snake-chow a little more often than before."

"A little I guess." Irma mumbled.

"It's my job to keep you alive, so I figured it might be a good idea to keep you up to date on heroes 101." Will grinned, pulling out a stack of cards. Taranee's eyes sparkled.

"Oh! Like know your enemies.."

"The things that try to eat us."

"..Plans of attack.."

"Stop said thing from eating us."

"..Knowing each other's strengths and weaknesses.."

"If in doubt, hide behind Cornelia; Taranee's good too, but she's afraid of everything.."

"Is that all you got for weaknesses?"

Irma frowned, thinking through this answer, the others looked at her expectantly, waiting for the sarcasm. The water guardian shrugged. "Will has no powers."

Will turned to finish Taranee's list with, "What to do in case of an emergency, such as me accidentally pushing Irma off a cliff, instead of a monster.. Exactly that sort of thing."

Irma mock-scowled. "What I'd probably do is _fly_ back and kick your lousy ass."

"Grandma thinks it's a great idea too, so I'm in!" Hay Lin sat down next to Will on the basement floor.

Will smiled, turning to face Irma's back, which was turned to her as the girl sulked at the idea of a test, "Of course you are Hay Lin. This _isn't_ optional."

Irma turned her head, still not looking at Will and snapped, "Then _where _is our blonde friend? I'm sure we had one."

"She asked me _last night, _for permission to spend the day with Elyon. They're going to the mall."

Hay Lin smiled brightly, "Hey! That's where Caleb went! How cute is that! I bet they meet each other!"

"I bet he gets lost first." Will rolled her eyes.

Taranee laughed, "Chances she dumps Elyon at the shoe store and spends the day with Caleb siting in the food court are actually a toss up."

"The irony of the only person in the food court drooling being someone who _isn't_ interested in the food."

"Only because you aren't there."

"Actually, I don't like mall food."

"Irma, I've seen you like the look of _floor _food."

**...**

"So, do you think Will enjoyed her party then?" Cornelia smiled, confused by Elyon's seemingly innocent question as they sifted through the hangers, occasionally pulling something out and looking at it in various angles. They were _not _shopping for any junk.

"I guess so.. What do you care anyway.. I thought you hated Will?" Cornelia kept her eyes fixed on Elyon, looking for a flaw in her chastity.

"I _DO NOT _hate Will!" Elyon over-exaggerated her appaledness of Cornelia's words, and the young girl faltered unde her friend's hard gaze. "I don't hate her anymore okay! I was acting silly: Matt probably doesn't even know I exist, so if she wants him too, at least one of us will enjoy him." Cornelia smiled, _'What was he; a cake?'_

"Elyon?" Cornelia had made her face very blank and reached up to grab her best friend's cheeks, pulling at them mock-experimentally, "Elyon Brown? Is that _really _you, or has your body been taken over by some charitable _alien _life-force!"

"Oh, shut up!" Elyon pulled a top against her chest, checking it out in the mirror. "You and Alchemy are _so _lucky! You two get attention from the older, more sophistcated guys.. Like Caleb!"

"Yeah?" Cornelia looked up with interest. "I mean yeah, I guess we do." Cornelia stepped away from the rail. "You should try that on El'. It's cute."

**...**


	2. Chapter 2

This was done pretty quickly.

* * *

><p>"She told me last night that she was coming here, that's how I know." Caleb walked down the alley, trailing beside him was the passling Blunk, in the direction of the Mall.<p>

Caleb wasn't all too fond of the large, busy building, but he had finally got a lead on the missing royal, and he couldn't afford to let the oppurtunity pass. He'd already spent days ambling around with the girls, being dressed by the eccentric Hay Lin.

"Ooh! Blunk come big store!" Caleb shook his head impatiently. He'd left the Lin's by the alley exit, and had immediatly run ino the passling. Literally like a bad smell, once you found Blunk, it was hard to lose him.#

He was as persistant as Aldarn had been, though the big difference was that Aldarn was harder to avoid than Blunk usually was. Blunk still had Caleb's kudos though; it was hard to keep up stealth _and _stench.

"No 'Blunk come big store'." Caleb muttered. He was so tired, he didn't even have the strength to _sound _agressive. Gods only knew if he was actually faced with the need to _fight _something.

Caleb was accustomed to not sleeping for long stretches of time, but to the pumping noise that appeared to have left his ears popping all night; Caleb was not familiar. And the girls! When he was talking to Will, she listened. She'd say something relevant and worth hearing. The girl Elyon had followed him the whole night, giggling and looking away every time he bothered to acknowledge her. In fact, most of the girls last night had been pests. No exception had been his current 'lead' Alchemy, though she had been slightly less of a nuisance, on the same level as Cornelia: always touching his arm and talking very quickly about nothing worth listening to.

Caleb and Blunk reached the end of the alleyway and the rebel leader looked down at the smuggler. "You can't come in Blunk. You can go swim in garbage, or whatever it is you do in there." Caleb nodded to the large dumpster they had passed.

"OH! Treasure!" Blunk turned and ran excitedly to the giant metal box. The passling clearly hadn't noticed it before.

"Hmm.. 'Going to the mall at about two'.."Caleb repeated, walking to the large, window panelled entrance of the multi story 'wonderland' as Cornelia had jokingly refered to it. "May Palvita be kind to me."

**...**

"I have the records." Cedric hissed, despite his human form. "And some disturbing news, your highness."

"Concerning..?" The murmurers echoed the prince, letting the word hang as a question, just as Phobos had.

"Concerning the rogue murmurer, my prince. He has set up residence on Earth it would appear. Unless," Cedric added with a hint of sarcasm, "he was simply visiting off duty."

"Was that a joke Cedric?"

The smug smile on the Lord's face fell sombre, and he stuttered. "N-no! Of course not majesty!"

"It's a shame. It was quite good. Nothing humours me like a Lord's jealousy of a lost, mindless slave."


	3. Chapter 3

This is mostly just me being funny I know, but Irma doesn't actually fancy Caleb. She just acknowledges his stunningness. And Will wont acknowledge his stunningness because she's stubornly still got the idea of him as being some git with an ego-problem. :P

* * *

><p>"Okay.. What two things should be checked before administration of CPR?"<p>

"What! Are you kidding me! You just asked Hay Lin what my element was! You're saving all the hard ones for me!" Irma was _not _in the mood for this. It wasn't fair that Cornelia got to skip out.

"The questions were shuffled Irma! It's random! Are you gonna answer or not?" Will sighed heavily. _'What happened to bubbly Irma?'_

"Not." Irma closed her eyes and threw her head back. She'd be shoked to know how much this action resembled one of Cornelia's favourites. Will, however, decided to rise above the pettiness of pointing that fact out.

"Fine. Taranee?" She turned away from the brunette.

"Check airways and, _obviously_, for heartbeat."

"Right. Next question. What-" At this moment Irma had began coughing fakely. Will blew out and agitated breath and closed her eyes. "What?"

"Nothing.. Just, you know.. _Obviously_. As if anyone other than smarty-pants would know that.."

"I knew that." Will folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at the water guardian. _'Why was she acting so cranky and.. Cornelia-ish'_

"You're a swimmer. You don't count. I mean _NORMAL_ normal people. Ones that don't _choose _to do exercise as a hobby for 'fun'."

Will couldn't take much more of this. She put her hand on her forehead; she was getting a headache. "What is up with you today?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"It's pronounced _Lair_." Irma quipped.

Hay Lin squealed delightedly, "OH!" All eyes went to the beaming girl. "_Maybe.._ She likes Caleb!"

"WHAT!" Irma slapped herself to check she wasn't dreaming. "Where in the hell did you get that from!"

"Actually, I'm with Irma." Will laughed. Clearly the 'guardian training' was over for now at least. To be honest, Will didn't mind.

"No, but just think. Irma has been all moody ever since she found out Caleb wasn't here, and she made that comment about Cornelia when we started talking about her and Caleb, and-"

"I ALWAYS make comments about Cornelia! It's like my job or something!"

Taranee smirked, "Your purpose?"

"IT'S MY PURPOSE!"

"And plus, she's been grumpy all day, before anyone even mentioned the infamous rebel follower." Will smirked, " I think that it's safe to say that Irma's a Caleb-crush-free zone."

"That makes one of us then.."

"What!" Will, Irma and Taranee gaped at their friend. '_Hay Lin? Caleb?'_

"I don't mean like a C. level gaga thing, but despite the fact that he's like a cousin or an adoptive brother or something, I must confess.." Hay Lin said boldly, pausing for impact. "Caleb is a class A hottie."

Will continued to gape, but the others began nodding and murmuring agreement. _She couldn't believe this!_ She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Gee, sure in a _'so blatantly obvious that he knows it' _sort of way. If you like that sort of thing."

Irma smiled at her leader, trying not to laugh. "Oh, right. Because most girls spend their lives searching for a much more subtle attractiveness in their guys." Will frowned.

"Whatever. I don't see it. Let's get back to the questions."

Irma grinned wickedly, "Right, but now _we _question _you._"

**...**

It was easy enough to spot the strawberry blonde girl as she walked into the mall, right past Caleb, yapping happily into something Hay Lin had told him was the phone. The problem concerning Caleb currently, was keeping up with the female. He'd lost her on the moving stairs after successfully tracking her through several shops on the first floor.

"Are you stalking me?" The question came from behind, but was asked playfully. He'd obviously walked right past her.

"Um, do you want an honest answer or a good one?" Caleb had actually expected an answer, but when he faced the young girl, she was laughing lightly. "Alchemy, right?" Caleb remembered Will's puzzling statement, "You were the one 'hitting on' me?"

He got another laugh from that and she gave him a half smile that reminded him of Will slightly. "If we must be so bold."

"I prefer when everythings straight forward." For the life of him, Caleb had no idea what was so funny. Suddenly though, the chuckling stopped and Alchemy gave him a look that he didn't feel quite comfortable with.

"D'ya wanna get a drink or something? I can get it for us free where a friend of mine works."

Caleb looked down at his shoes, thinking, and then to her. "Can I ask you some questions then Alchemy?"

Alchemy grinned and blushed, "Sure.."

* * *

><p>I'd also like us to note that Caleb is asking her for an interviewinterrogation type thing, but she's gotten him out of context. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Well well.. Irma gets her own back soon enough, though if you're wondering, Will's good at the health questions from swimming, and she'd done the questions and answers last night, so it's like she studied for it almost.

* * *

><p>"So.. Uh.. You wanted to ask me something?" Alchemy scratched behind her ear: a nervous habit.<p>

Caleb sat unnaturally straight in his uncomfortable chair. He didn't like the smell of this place. Litterally. Alchemy said it was the coffee, and then asked if he'd wanted some. It was awful in a very different way than Blunk. While Blunk just frankly smelt horrific, the coffee-smell wasn't actually so bad on it's own. But it was the effect that he disliked. It was hot and thick in his lungs, and made him want to choke out coughs constantly.

"I just wanted to know about you." The girl seemed to perk up at that and stopped fiddling with her hair. "Like your family and stuff.."

"Ask away! There isn't much to tell, but.." Caleb wondered if the girl had perhaps been orphaned as a babe.

"Do you have a family, uh-" He really shouldn't be that pressing, in case he startled her with his knowledge. "I mean, do you have _much _family?"

"Not really, I mean it's just me and Mom and Dad.." Clearly not orphaned then, her parents must be Meridians,

"No sisters or _brothers_ then?" Alchemy frowned at this, so Caleb smiled and her concern vanished.

"Uh, no, just dumb, mum and me!" She laughed nervously at her own joke, reddening under the look of undivided attention he was providing her. "Or do you mean like distant family?"

"Dumb?" Caleb smiled kindly at the pink-cheeked child before him, shifting nervously in her chair.

"Yeah.." Her throat seemed to have gone dry, and she took another gulp of her tea. "Just a little joke to lighten the mood.."

"The mood?" _'Was this girl okay?' _She was making less sense by the second, and her originally loud voice had become croaky. Perhaps the coffee in the air was infecting her and causing delerium..

**...**

"I mean, I tried to talk to Matt a couple of times, but I just froze up. Not like you and Alchemy. I mean you both flirt with guys all the time, and last night Alchemy was talking to Caleb for, like, ever.." Cornelia whipped her head up, but relaxed when Elyon continued, "It didn't really seem like he was too into her, but she kept at it."

Cornelia smirked, placing the case back in the display rack and running her fingertip over the artist list. "Yeah, well Cale-"

"And NOW she's having coffe with him!" Cornelia's jaw dropped. _No way.._

"What!" Cornelia suddenly felt slightly faint. _'What interest would Caleb have in..', _"Alchemy?"

"Yeah, didn't you see them? They were having coffe and talking upstairs, and he was _so _flirting. She is so lucky! What I'd give to have a guy look at me with that much interest for even just two seconds! And he wouldn't take his eyes off her!" Elyon turned to her friend and her smile fell, "Oh! Cornelia! Did you like him! I shouldn't have said anything, I just.. Sorry!"

"Sorry is what Alchemy is gonna be when I.."

"Cornelia? Where are you going?" Elyon clumsily forced the CDs back into the rack to chase her friend who was storming toward the exit.

"To get coffee."

**...**

"What do you do in the case of a concussion?"

Will furrowed her brow as she concentrated; staring forward at the wall. She began listing course of action, but Irma shook her head and shouted out, "WRONG!"

"How was that wrong exactly Irma?" Taranee pulled the q-card from the brunette's hand to see the answer.

"Will is meant to say that she lies still and lets people take care of her, because she's recieved a good bashing in the head from me for being so deceptively smart."

"Actually Irma," Hay Lin grinned sheepishly, "I think she deserves a point for not saying that she'd look at you while sitting back, admiring her work."

"Nope. At least if she'd said that I would've given her a humour bonus."

"A humour bonus?" Taranee felt sorry for the poor red head. Leading _this _group must be a fate worse than torture.

"I got it right Irma! I get the points. Next question." Will had been firing out answers for an hour now, and she didn't seem to be slowing down.

"Taranee is most afraid of.."

"Uh, everything?" Hay Lin butt in, but Will only shushed her.

"Bugs. Except butterflies." The girls exchanged looks; on an average day the girl couldn't remember her own second name, yet somehow she'd absorbed all of this!

"How do you even know that?" Taranee looked at the girl sceptically.

"Asked Cornelia last night when I was coming up with these questions. Do I get a point for that?" Will winked playfully at them, but Irma only scowled. It was time to play dirty.

"What's the square root of seven?"

"What! That's not on the cards! That's not anything even close to W.I.T.C.H.! That's pure math!" Irma grinned maliciously at the now sulking Will. "NEXT QUESTION."

"Forfeit one for Will-_hell_-mina, next question!" Irma laughed when Will squirmed at the use of her full name, "Have you got a date with Matty-Matt Olsen yet?"

"Next question."

"Did you, eh, _'pick up your package'_ from him?"*

"No."

* * *

><p>*Reference to doormouse.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I know you may be looking for fire, but I don't want Corny to seem too mean and stuff. I'd like to avoid being labeled a hater. And to avoid recieving abuse from a WxC hater. Otherwise there'd be some real flames! :L

* * *

><p>It had not taken Caleb long to ask Alchemy for family specifics. And now as she chattered about great-grandparents, Caleb suspected his lead may be a dead end.<p>

"Are you alright? You seem a little tireder than earlier.. Party just hitting you now?"

"I think the music in that party may have dislodged my brain slightly." More laughing. She really didn't stop laughing. And smiling. She had the same smile as Cornelia did and she made it every time she looked at him. This, Caleb had long decided, was becoming a redundant waste of his time. And she was boring. _Why did people even bother making friends if this is what you had to put up with? Why did Cornelia seem so fond of this girl and that Elyon? She actually seemed to hold preference for them over Will! At least when she was in a good mood Will could engage in a **two-sided**_ conversation that was worth having. But no, he was now stuck with this braindead, giggling kid.__

"Yeah, I know right! I bet Will is wishing she'd never had a party, with the headache she'll have got."

"She's sick?" _Why would Will have purposefully ailmented herself with a party she didn't even seem to be particularly keen on?_

"Nah, a good paracetamol would fix a headache no bother." Caleb wasn't sure who or what a paracetamol was, but he was glad that Will would have access to it to prevent her illness. It would be no good, after all, if the leader guardian was sick. In case a portal opened..

It was then that his thoughts turned to last night. He had not finished telling Will about his search for the missing Meridian royal. Meaybe when he got back home he could-

"Caleb!" Caleb was distracted then, by a familiar voice.

"Gaea?" He probably could have sounded happier to see her, but to be truthful he was surprised. He glanced over her shoulder to her accompniant. "Elyon."

"Hi!" Elyon seemed thrilled that he could recall her name, smiling brightly. He returned the smile politely and she looked away, blushing. _What was wrong with these people!_

"Yeah, hi." Cornelia dismissed her friend, though Elyon didn't seem too offended.[AN:Elyon knows Corny means buisness!] A wide, false smile swept over Cornelia's face, "Fancy seeing you guys here! Together. Alone. I didn't know you dated strangers Alchemy?"

Alchemy began to argue that Caleb was not really a stranger, but Caleb shot back, "This isn't a date!"

"It's not..?" Elyon seemed a little confused by the news. Cornelia saw Alchemy's posture droop.

"No! I just met her here and we got a drink. As friends.. Right?"

"Oh. Right. Yeah, absolutely." Alchemy watched the ice melt in Caleb's water. "I, uh, gotta go now, kay?" She turned to Caleb with sadness in her eyes, but a wide grin countering it. "I'll see you later.. Mate."

"Uh, bye." The three watched Alchemy's swift exit, before Cornelia smacked Caleb's arm. "Ow!"

"Caleb! Girls like Alchemy don't have 'mates' who are guys!"

"They don't?" Caleb looked quite puzzled, but Elyon just shook her head.

"Not this kind of mates anyway.." Caleb made a face at Elyon's joke, but Cornelia only smacked his arm again.

"You don't get coffee with a girl unless you mean it!"

"But I didn't get coffee? I had water." It was too late though. Cornelia had stormed off, with Elyon at her heels.


	6. Chapter 6

Alchemy will be fine.. Plenty more hotties in Heatherfield. Ever noticed that Elyon's perfect guy is a description of Corny, and then her boyfriend is basically just male Alchemy.. Odd way of choosing your boys..

* * *

><p>"Look, I can't pick it up! I have no where to keep it!"<p>

Caleb closed the door behind him as he entered the Lin's. She was here. That was perfect. He needed to finish telling her about the Meridian heir.. He smiled at the thought of revealing how he'd learnt that Alchemy was not the girl. She'd probably find it hilarious. At least she'd be laughing at something that was actually quite funny.

"You don't have to pick it up."

Caleb walked down the stairs to the basement, pulling his jacket off. He stopped when he got to the doorway and silently observed, taking in the scene. There were four of the guardians, sprawled out lazily on the floor, surrounded by little rectangles of card, which were strewn everywhere. Will sat cross legged with her back against the wall, looking a little frustrated. She then looked up and noticed him, so he gave her a nod hello. She smiled timidly and briefly wiggled her fingers in a small wave, but the other guardians didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, you don't need to be taking the doremouse!" At this, Will laughed loudly, and her focus changed to Hay Lin. Caleb leaned back against the doorframe.

"Then why would I be calling him? _'Hey Matt, I'm just informing you that nothing is changed and I still can't have the doremouse..'_. That would be smooth."

Caleb frowned at that, _who was Matt?_ _Was he the guy carrying the pizza? _Caleb strode into the room and threw his jacket on the bed. "Do you always have to make a mess?"

"Taranee did it." Irma pointed accusingly at the dark girl, and Will burst out laughing.

"God Irma! He might have believed it if you'd said it was me or Hay Lin! Taranee? Really?" Irma only shrugged nonchalantly and Will pulled herself up. "Irma didn't like the questions so she threw them in the air."

"Why?" Caleb looked from Will to Irma. Hay Lin grinned.

"Because she fancies you."

At this Irma began yelling denial, Will and Hay Lin laughing, and Taranee just shook her head at Caleb's perplexed expression. "Welcome to Earth."


End file.
